Baby Duty
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: James Potter had tried to be the best parent possible, but that didn't mean that accidents wouldn't happen. And at other times, he was too tired to think.
1. Chapter 1

_3 A.M._

James looked sleepily down at the sleepy babe in his hands. Sure, it was a little bit pudgy, and ew, it had a disgusting bubble of snot coming out of his tiny nose.

But the baby could not have looked more perfect.

He was in love with the way that the baby's nose would twitch every time he or Lily called out "Harry!", or how his little chubby fingers always wanted to play with his messy black hair. He was in love with the way that when it opened its eyes, and the way its brilliant green eyes seemed to always light up the whole room.

However, if there was one thing he hated more than anything else in the whole wide world-and yes, at this moment, it was worse than Voldemort himself-it was the feeding times.

The soft cry in his arms alerted him of the baby's hunger.

He accio'd the prepared bottle from the fridge into his hands and fed it to the baby. In his hurry to feed Harry, he had forgotten his glasses so he ended up having to squint and try to aim it into its mouth. The man let out a massive yawn as he patted the baby's back. Tired tears came out of his blurry eyes and the baby let out a soft cry to alert him that it was done.

James stumbled around blindly in search of a table to put the bottle down. Without glasses, he could not see a thing. The baby let out a soft burp and cooed at his face when he stubbed his toe.

"Ow," He muttered softly, careful not to wake up Lily.

The open window let in a gust of night wind and the baby shivered in his strong arms. The baby let out a minute sneeze and more snot dribbled out of its nose. James blinked his bleary eyes and wiped the sticky liquid off of its nose with his shirt sleeve. Harry shivered in response.

"Oh, you're cold," James whispered to the mass of black hair.

He grabbed the closest blanket he could find. From the texture, he could tell it was high-quality fabric. It was soft and silky smooth, perfect for little Harry. He tiredly wrapped his baby in a secure cocoon and placed him down on the bed, in between the warm heat of his parents.

Within seconds, James was asleep.

* * *

"James, James, James!"

The man woke up with a jolt from his wife's yelling. His hands darted towards his wand. A rush of adrenaline-fueled his veins and he went on autopilot until a slender hand laid on his shoulder.

"Is it Voldemort, because if it's Voldemort then-"

"No..."

Squinting into Lily's green eyes, he saw a flash of panic and terror. His heart started to pick up and scenarios ran through his head. What was so bad that made her worry so much? Nothing could be worse than Voldemort.

"Your stupid invisibility cloak and our baby is gone!"

James blinked.

Lily looked furious.

James blinked his bleary eyes again.

Lily's face was gradually becoming as red as her hair.

James opened his mouth.

"Oh god, I've made a mistake..."

Nothing was worse than Voldemort. Except maybe if Lily found out that James had accidentally given their baby his invisibility cloak.

* * *

should i _make a sequel?_


	2. Chapter 2

"check _out my etsy shop! it's listed underneath the same shop name— TheVeryCheesyAuthor) as the one i currently have as my fanfic username!_

* * *

"Sirius, Sirius, I think there's something wrong with Harry."

The look of desperation and fear sent Sirius in a frenzy. He immediately flooed to the Potter residence and paled when he saw the sickly babe. Little Harry had an unhealthy shade of pink, and he was sweating buckets.

"Oh mY GOD JAMES! Call Lily, what do we do, oh my god, Harry oh my god-"

The nursery was currently in a state of disaster. There were toys strewn everywhere, and opened baby food had spilled onto the floor. Towels and pillows were thrown around the hallways. Peter and Lupin were crying in the bathroom.

Sirius and James screamed at the same time when Harry projectile vomited on him.

"At least you don't look like an emo anymore...?"

Remus went back to puking and crying in the bathroom, and Peter started to get the same pink tinge to his face.

"Are they both sick too?" Sirius pointed fingers at their two friends, "What do we do?"

"O-Okay, first, I think we have to cool Harry's temperature down..." James stammered, "I-I have no idea what to do..."

Twenty minutes later, Sirius and James were swapping out the cold towel on Harry's forehead. Every two seconds, they would swap it out for a new one, resulting in an ever growing pile of towels by the crib. They grimaced when they heard Remus's retching and Peter's swearing.

"I heard somewhere that you're supposed to burp the baby just in case they have vomit in their lungs..."

"Good idea."

Sirius held Little Harry tight and started to bounce. He patted the baby's back gently, and James continuously swapped out the towel. Seconds later, a spew of green and white vomit landed right into the fireplace.

"The Floo is ringing!"

James, half covered in snot and vomit, scrambled to answer the Floo.

"L-Lily, Harry is s-sick!"

"Oh my god, you bimbo, why haven't you- EXPELLARIUMUS- taken him to -STUPEDFY!- St. Mungo's yet? Have you given -STUPEFY- him Infant Magic Medicine yet?"

A flurry of spells and curses escaped her mouth.

"No..."

Sirius scrambled out of the nursery and tripped down the stairs. Above, he could hear the shouting of Lily and the retching of Peter and Remus both. He swung open the kitchen doors and the elves watched him, half frightened out of their wits.

"Infant Magic Meds, NOW!"

One of the house elves squeaked and scrambled to the fridge. The rest of them were frozen in fright. The elf gave it to him with shaking fingers, and he ran up the stairs, tripping at the same time. Within seconds, he was back to the nursery.

"20 milligrams, yes, that's enough! Take him to St. Mungo's as fast as you can!"

Immediately, Harry calmed down and his face was less pink than before. James and Sirius sighed in relief, and the two seconds of sweet silence was broken by Remus and Peter throwing up.

"We should probably take those two too..."

Sirius pinched his nose.


End file.
